Palm of My Hand
by Irish Cream
Summary: Kaiyako A obsessive devotion blacker then Hell...A beauty unconquered, even by imprisonment and devestation. A love that could break the chains of darkness....In a twisted tale of faith and falling, the Kaizer will follow the lead of his angel to take the
1. Default Chapter

Palm of My Hand / Part 1 / Boundaries and Bondage  
  
Summary: A obsessive devotion blacker then Hell...A beauty unconquered, even by imprisonment and devestation...  
A love that could break the chains of darkness, and save the world...  
In a twisted tale of Faith and Falling, the Kaizer will follow the lead of his angel to take the last step into the light...  
  
AN: This is for the patient and polite Corawu, who has waited a long time for this!  
Sorry for the delay!!!  
  
  
@--\------  
  
They say, throughout the centuries, mankind has tried to attain perfection.  
They know, that over history, humanity has destroyed far more then he has created.  
I am the closest mankind has ever come to perfection..  
Hand in hand, I am the destroyer the world has been seeking.  
I am the strongest link between man and God, humanity and Satan.  
The crushing fist of oppresion,  
and the liberating hand of fate...  
To obliterate the world is not my intent.  
I would do well to rule them and show them their place.  
Their place...  
But what of mine...?   
What of the world?  
What is the world?  
We are not but a band of sordid David's who killed a gentle Goliath in the name of evolution.  
I would cry for our souls, but I find my tears have long since dried upon the torn, empty parchment of a million dreams.  
They are nothing but humans.  
I am all but a god.  
  
Who am I?  
  
My name is Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Kaiser, the boy genius, and the voice that will lead you straight to Hell...  
  
@--\------  
  
Yolei Inoue curled her toes deeper into the sand, feeling the gritty, sun baked warmth spread beneath the slender digits. Cautiously, she took a tiny step forward, sinking the small foot into the cool, clear water of the stream.  
"Ooh! That's nice!"  
Behind her, A small brunette glanced at the nearly set sun over the purple haze of mountain range.  
Fading shades of banana and tangerine mixed and blended exotically over the orange bathed sky.  
Smearing across this artists palette of mandarin, the violet jags of rock and granite lay like sleeping gods overlooking the evening primrose water.  
"I dunno Yolei...It's getting dark..."  
Stepping into the gentle brook, Yolei impishly giggled and splashed the girl standing a distance away.  
"C'mon Kari! Live a little! Just because Davis and Tk are back at camp doesn't mean we girls have to be there to!"  
With a sigh, Kari bit her lip, torn between fun and good sense.  
"No...Not right now..." She looked at the lithe purple haired girl, devoid of helmet, or for the matter, clothing.  
The older teenage, unabashedly had stripped to her undergarments and was about to enjoy a relaxing swim in an enclosed drift of water.  
Kari wasn't a lesbian, but she took a moment to admire the artistic portrait of the female before her.  
Yolei was lucky.  
The tall, leggy teenager had the right mix or curves and length to send her over and beyond average. With smooth, milky skin and liquid honey eyes, combined with a genius mind and innovative personality.   
The petite, almond haired girl had noticed the wandering stare of the other teenage boys of the group.  
"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Kari!"  
The girl tossed her lavender hair over her shoulder, peering over the smooth skin with a challenge in her eye.  
"Or...Go get the guys and we can all take a dip!"  
Kari blushed, her hand coming to her mouth.   
"Um...I'll go back to the camp and...I'll see..."  
Pivoting, the girl disapeared into the shadows of the forest, leaving the girl alone...And helpless.  
"No adventure at all!" mumbled Yolei, before arching her pale arms above her head. drawing in a deep breath and slipping beneath the surface.  
Where she could drift away for a while...  
  
  
@--\------  
  
From the empty confines of my domain, I watched her arch and curve and glide and bend.  
She was like a mythological creature...  
A heather haired mermaid sent to tempt the eyes of passer-bys...  
The digidestined broke the surface, her head thrown back, scattering droplets of dusky purple water in a sunburst of rain. The smooth column of her neck, and the rise and fall of her breasts reminded me of a million legends...  
A pearly siren seeking to drown the hearts of men in deadly ecstacy.  
The lacy silk of her undergarments grew opaque when the cloth met air, and I allowed my icy eyes to feast upon the glory of the unattainable.  
A moonlit nymph, glittering in the billowy drifts of night as she bathes in the tears of a thousand stars.  
Cursing, I make to stand but find myself unable to move.  
I am enraptured.  
I am enthralled.  
The eyes of the blackest sin follow the innocent movements of an unaware Lolita. Swearing, I clench my fist, listening to the leather as it crunches.  
The whip in my left palm snaps uneasily.  
I shift my legs, but am unable to stand upon them.  
My greatest adversary by far.  
My own lack of control.  
"Wormon!"  
The voice that echos within the lonley cell of my control room is foreign to me, and for a moment, when the lilac witch on the screen snaps her face towards the screen, I fear my trespass of sight has been discovered.  
Then, to my relief and envy, four figures join the glowing aphrodite on the bankside.  
The Digidestined in the water glides on her back, kicking a splash of wet upon the sputtering, burgundy haired young man who struggles to remove his left shoe.  
Davis Motomiya.  
The insignifigant insect I summoned forth skitters across the stone floor, his legs clicking a rythmic staccato to join my pulse.  
"Master?"  
I say nothing as I watch the second boy, Tk Takaisha wade into the stream.  
He is nearing the object of my sudden desire and I feel rage surge within me.  
The whip in my hand dances over the floor, a macabe reminder of writhing demons within the pits of Hades.  
"M-master?"  
"Silence!"  
The grating snap of my scream joins the hissing crack of the strip of leather within my hand as it connects with the olive shell on his cowering back.  
I blink calmly, pushing away the sudden torrent of guilt as his crystalline blue eyes fill with tears.  
Davis Motomiya, Digidestined leader, has now stripped to his boxers and I sneer as he leaps into the water.  
But my attention is not on him.  
The water sprite squeals with laughter that I cannot bare.  
She pushes the boy underwater for a second. A touch I cannot abide.  
My jealousy flows through my veins like molten rage.   
I grit my teeth in vexation at the lack of my own self-denial.  
Can I not defeat this weakness?  
"She must be punished."  
The hollow statement bounces over the walls  
Wormon whimpers painfully, but manage to rise and raise his voice.  
"Who...Master?"  
My lip curls and I lift the whip again, this time not to damage, but to destroy.  
The leather cuts through the air, with a breezy sound, coming into shattering contact with the glass of one of many screens.  
The picture, the cracked visage of the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, flickers.  
They laugh and shriek like babies, a tantalizing glimpse of lavender and seashell, before the screen goes black.  
  
@--\------  
  
She had retrieved her outfit from the emerald grass, laughingly replacing the blouse, pants and gloves, but disparagingly carrying the helmet and vest beneath her arm.  
The others quickly drew ahead, shivering and eager to join Cody near the fire, and she hurridly tugged her damp hair into a braid.  
"Guys! Wait up!"  
They waved at her, urging her to pick up the pace, and she grumbled, picking up her boots and taking a step forward.  
Only to crash to the ground when a heavy weight was thrust into her back.  
She screamed, crumpling, and the Veggimon who had knocked her down quickly wrapped its vines around her limbs.  
The others turned, shouting over the forest for their Digimon partners to come, and beginning to sprint back to the girl.  
"Wait!"  
The shout had come from blonde Takeru, who yanked on the arm of Davis, stopping them both.  
"Hey man! What's the hold up?!"  
The frantic blue eyes searched for some sort of understanding in the purple ones of Davis, who tried to pull away.  
"Davis stop! We can't do anything! We arean't fighters and we're helpless without our Digimon!"  
David continued to struggle, twisting away from his companions.  
"We can't just sit here! Look at her!" The bruised girl was limp and lifeless in the entangled tentacles of the dark ringed Digimon, and Davis felt his heart in his throat.  
Tears threatened to fall, and his voice grew hoarse.  
Tk was right, they could do nothing until the Digimon arrived.  
"Yolei! Yolei wait, please! Put her down!"  
Kari cringed at the frantic pain in Davis' voice, and the sentiment in his emotions echoed her own.  
The beautiful girl was in unbelievable danger, and her only source of aid couldn't even save her.  
"Yolei!"  
The Veggimon began withdrawing into the murky blackness of the forest, and Tk, Davis and Kari felt their anxiety rise to panic.  
"Yolei!"  
Behind them, a shout from Cody summoned the Digivolution of Armadillomon, and they felt some hope.  
They turned, calling forth their own partners to power, and ready to go after their fallen comrade...  
Until a legion of Bakumon appeared from the gates pf Hell.  
"No!" Tk's cry filled them with dread and they leaped on their respective Digimon.  
The threatening greenery was torn apart as the battle raged, the smaller creatures soon destroyed by the Digidestined.  
But the girl was gone.  
"Yolei!" Davis wailed, his violet eyes filled with tears and he swore at the absent Kaiser, Kari quickly coming to put a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
But to no avail, Yolei was gone, her path destoyed by the fight.  
"Quick, we can go after her! Comb the forest! Anything! Please!"  
The others avoided his gaze, Kari wiping away frightened tears of her own, while Tk angrily stomped and swore.  
Veemon stepped forward, his baby voice adding no comfort to their fear, while Gatomon consoled Hawkmon.  
"We can't go after them in the dark, Davish...And after fighting that many Bakumon...We can't Digiviolve either..."  
With a disbelieving whimper, Davis bit his lip, stepping forward only to kick a fallen object on the ground.  
He cried out softly when he knelt and picked up the lonley white glove left on the dusty ground.  
Shutting his eyes tightly, he felt his teeth go through his lip, filling his mouth with the coppery flavor of blood.  
"YOLEI!"  
  
@------  
  
On to Chapter 2 


	2. Palm of My Hand/ Part 2/ Vice and Versic...

Palm of My Hand / Part 2 / Vice and Versicolor  
  
Summary: A obsessive devotion blacker then Hell...A beauty unconquered, even by imprisonment and devestation...  
A love that could break the chains of darkness, and save the world...  
In a twisted tale of Faith and Falling, the Kaizer will follow the lead of his angel to take the last step into the light...  
  
@--\------  
  
She lay entangled in blackness.  
The inky pools of sin ebbed and flowed over her body.  
Like I wanted to do.  
The color was painful and unsuitable for one so fair.  
Like I was.  
I watch the battered form of the water nymph as she drifts on a sea of intangible black. She does not stir, and if it were not for the methodic rise and fall of her chest, I would believe her dead.  
My task would then be complete.  
The sharp, stabbing reluctance I feel within every fibre of my being makes me ill.  
I do not want to harm her.  
I do not want to save her.  
The inexpicable voice in my mind commands me to hope she sleeps, to just enjoy the life she exudes like sweet water.   
But I must not.  
To let her live would prove I am a weakling, and Gods are not weak.  
The Digidestined stirs, letting out a soft whimper, the soft pain in the octaves wreaks havoc on my insides.  
But...I thought I was empty.  
The girl starts, trying to move only to find herself bound. She begins to struggle. But it is futile.   
I blink, a glimpse of bloodied bonds and crimson streaked lavender hair darting across the back of my lids.   
I am shaken and I turn away.  
Slidding out of the chambers unnoticed by the bleary eyed captive, I calmly make my way to the control room.  
The bug is there.  
"Wormon!"  
The tiny green grub gives a start, jumping from his place in front of the control panel.  
My gaze flickers over the screens.   
The bug had been watching the Digidestined.  
"Master, the children are most anxious over the missing girl, Yolei..."  
My gaze grows colder.  
"And? I don't care about your useless information! Tell me something I want to hear!"  
The bug quivered like a snivling coward, and for a moment, I pity him.  
"T-they are to d-distraught to attack, Master."  
I nod, not deeming to answer the slimy Digimon.  
I think of the now awake girl and I gather my strength of will.  
"Summon the Digimon, we will...Execute the prisoner at dawn!"  
I pivote, striding from the chamber in search of my personal space. I seek the solitude only my mind can give.  
  
Within my quarters, I find I am unable to sleep.  
I am plagued by tattered images of gossamer skin and hair like crushed mauve orchids.   
Fretting, I stand and make my way over to a full length mirror placed against the wall.  
Within it lies a reflection I cannot bare to face.  
The image of Ken Ichijouji.  
He watched while I tortured a thousand Digimon.  
Stood by when I destroyed the towns and homes of a million innocents.  
Stepped aside when I oppresed the civilians of the Digital World...  
But...I can feel it...  
I can sense it within my soul...  
Ken Ichijouji, the heart within my chest, the soul still left within me...Will not stand by for this.   
The framed eyes in the mirror, so empty and devoid of anything, watch as a black gloved hand reaches for the purple hued glasses and discards them on the floor.  
It continues up a confident path to the navy hair scattered across my forhead with a dozen indigo spikes.  
The leather fingers smooth the strands to a semblence of liquid blue.  
Ken Ichijouji now watches me and I swallow.  
I am one again.  
My eyes...They flicker, they spark, and I can see emotions in them.  
Pain. Fear. Anger. Betrayel.  
Lonliness.  
Quickly, I snatch up the glasses to cover the disturbing evidence. I muss up my hair, fixing the points back into place.  
I feel secure.  
More importantly, I 'feel'...  
Carefully, I swallow my emotions and turn to the door.  
That stupid women-child would destroy everything if I let her!  
And yet...So much of me wants her to...  
  
@--\-----  
  
She awoke with a migrain and a serious case of nasea.  
Yolei whimpered, attempting to move only to find herself held down by the arms and legs.  
Closing her eyes, she tried to garner her courage and figure out what to do.  
The events that led to this miserable captivity irked her by their needlessness.  
the water, the walking, the heavy weight that knocked her to the ground...  
The shatter of stars above and the utter blackness hovering over her now.  
She swallowed, thanking God she was alive, before cursing him for placing her her.  
Yolei struggled weakly, as her battered midsection protested bitterly.  
A feint noise to her left made her turn her head, and she watched a shadow skitter from the room.   
"Please! Wait!"  
Her voice cracked and she silenced herself. No one was going to save her.  
The empty room was dark, cavernous and metal.  
Obviously belonging to the Kaiser.  
She wanted to curl into a pathetic ball and cry for Hawkmon, but the bondage prohibeted even that.  
Flexing her thin fingers, she drew in a painful breath and pushed down the lump in her throat .  
The waiting was worse then anything she had ever experienced. The sickening dread coiling in her stomach like a venomous viper.  
Her heavy lids seemed to drg shut as the tears trickled down her cheeks. The glasses pushed up on her face remained, and she though the irony of it was horrible.  
She could clearly watch what was going to happen to her.  
Struggling to stay aawake, she found the dreaming more nightmarish then reality. But, alas, one can only be so strong.  
She drifted off to fitful sleep.  
  
@--\------  
  
The olive colored bug scampered along the cold floor, his short legs clicking along and keeping up his moral.  
But for how long?  
From his vantage point, the already ominous halls seemed threatening. And not to him.  
The room which held the imprisoned girl loomed ahead, and despite himself his footsteps slowed.  
Why was Ken being like this? Was the little boy he had met so long ago dead?  
No!  
His mind, heart, body and soul rejected the notion outright. His faith in Ken Ichijouji had not wavered despite the abuse, the insults the pain and the rejection.  
To lose hope in the boy he knew was unthinkable.  
But, by ignoring the problem, by denying the truth he knew inside...Was the problem growing?  
Was the humanity still remaining inside the young master growing weaker?  
Wormon thought of the poor imprisoned girl, and the unfit punishment she was about to suffer.  
Would Yolei Inoue, fighter for love and purity, innocence and sincerity die for the Kaisers mad ambition?  
The bug entered the cell, looking up to where the child lay sleeping.  
She was beautiful, even in the dim light, and it was that beauty that may just cost her her life.  
The Digimon wasn't stupid. He had seen this beauties effect on Ken, the growing obsession entwined with growing resolve of her destruction.   
This young fighter was no obstacle that needed to be removed.  
She was the barrier between the light and darkness still left in the boy.  
And now, if she died - If Wormon couldn't reach Ken - then that darkness would win completely.  
  
@--\------  
  
Yolei woke, the second time, as a large Digimon lifted her up from the uncomfortable slab she had been splayed upon.  
She screamed when she was roughly jerked up, her joints screaming with her in protest.  
It hurt so bad!  
She was hefted up from an unseen monster, the bruised midsection like liquid fire.  
"Please!" Yolei gasped, but she was merely carried like a sack of potatoes from the blacknes.  
She thought she heard a droopy voice say something, because her carrier seemed to gentle his motions, until she could breath.  
What was going on!  
"Hawkmon!"  
  
@--\------  
  
Striding through the corridor, my cape billowing darkly behind me, an enraged frown across my angry visage, was the Kaiser. My booted feet dared all who crossed pathes to challenge me, my lean legs cut a quick path to my destination.  
The sniveling worm who dared to call me partner.  
And friend...  
"Wormon!"  
The little catapiller stood vigilent in front of a closed portal, and I recognized it immedietly.  
"Is she prepared?"  
"Yes, sir..."  
I nodded, entering to see the captive, head bowed, luxorious purple hair falling across her downcast face, strapped into a chair.  
A Scythermon knelt beside her, ready to slice the slender, ivory throat...  
I swallowed, pained at the sight. This wasn't what I, Ken, wanted.  
But I will not show weakness.  
I am perfection.  
I am not weak.  
My courage must not fluxuate again.  
I wave my hand, and the scythermon stands, raising his vicious arms above that smooth skin.  
I ache.  
My chest is ripping and I suddenly find it hard to breath.  
Wicked temptress!  
The arms are coming down, so close, so close!  
A flicker of clarity glowed within me, and I cringed.  
Innocence...   
"STOP!"  
Poised above that swan-like neck, the Digimon stops, seeking my guidence.  
I am sweating, gripping my whip so hard I feel my fingers will bleed. I cannot breath, the tightness in my chest brings me to my knees.  
"Master!"  
Wormon is by my side quickly, but I wave him off.  
The girl must be let go. 'I' won't stand to see her in that position.  
"Bring her...To...A room..."  
The bug looks hopeful and I want to smack the expression from his face.  
It makes me sad.  
Sadness is imperfect.  
"Which one master?"  
I frown, my voice rising as the fist against my chest relaxes.  
The worm looks relieved.  
"I don't care! Find her some place where she can be securly kept!"  
Moving to my feet, I use the wall as leverage and leave the area.  
I am weak. A sniveling, pathetic human.  
I know that but will not accept it.  
A gloved fist smashes against a wall, and I am barely aware that it is my own.  
I am a...  
I am...  
I...  
I release my chest and raise my eyes to the empty roof.  
"I AM A GOD!"  
Nobody answers.  
I am alone.  



	3. Palm of My Hand/ Part 3/ Fear and Folly

Palm of My Hand / Part 3 / Fear and Folly  
  
Summary: A obsessive devotion blacker then Hell...A beauty unconquered, even by imprisonment and devestation...  
A love that could break the chains of darkness, and save the world...  
In a twisted tale of Faith and Falling, the Kaizer will follow the lead of his angel to take the last step into the light...  
  
@--\-----  
  
The room is lit by sun and warmth when she awakens.  
Was she dead?  
Yolei pushed her aching body up off the soft, white bed covers before her.   
Dear God, she was sore!  
"H-hawkmon?"  
She glanced nervously around the room, her panic rising.  
She had been on a cold granite surface...Then there had been bouncing...  
A dark silence, shattered by a shout of "Stop!"  
A hazy fog of bouncing, then...This...  
She swallowed, her chest constricting as fear set in.  
She was completely alone.  
"Miss?"  
she jerked forward, falling like limp paper in an attempt to hunch herself as small as she could. But the pain was unforgiving.  
"Miss Yolei?"  
A paniced glance to te floor and she understood her earlier assumption of solitude to hasty.  
'Wormon??"  
It was the tiny insectoid dgimon that blindly followed Ken Ichijouji through the pits of inner self-hate and despair.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Like she thought, blind.  
"Why do you care!" She placed a hand on her tender midsection. "Go back to Ken! I want to go home!"  
Despite her best intentions, tears sprung up in her eyes.   
"I want Hawkmon..."  
She curled herself in a ball, the green digimon hopping onto the soft bed timidly.  
"Master...He s-saved you...today..."  
The girl whimpered, shaking her head. "That monster saves no one..."  
Wornmon hesistated, wary of the camaras positioned around the room.  
"Ken, he stopped the e-executioner earlier..."  
Yolei's eyes widened in terror, she clutched her stomach. "Executioner!"  
She began to wail, the terror and hopelessnes of her situation sinking in."I'm going to die! I don't want to die!"  
The Digimon, unaccostomed to such emotional upheavel tilting to the side of pain, trembled.  
"Please don't cry miss! Master will come!"  
"So? I-I-I'm so scared I just want to disappear!"  
Edgy, the green friend nudged her arm. Surprisingly, she threw her arms around him, sobbing onto the green shell of his back.  
"I don't want to die! Please don't let me die!"  
The Wormon cringed, but sought to comfort the stricken human.  
"Ken wouldn't...He won't..."  
"Stay with me here, please!"  
The desperation in her voice goaded him, and he felt sadness take over the guilt.  
"If you need a friend...Well, I need one to..."  
He stayed with her.  
  
"What's 'that' doing with her!"  
I growl, territorial, low in my throat. That snivelling coward has the gall to touch her! The audacity to-to-  
-Be near her.  
I am instantly jealous, as I watch the girl sob into the olive shell of Wormon.  
"Traitor..."  
He is, he is...I clench my whip, snapping it edgily along the floor.  
"Betrayor..."  
It is inconceivable to me, as to how she has accepted my lacky as a friend in the darkness.  
I am the darkness in her now.  
I leave the room, intent on my Lolita. She is not far from the skies, and my heart longs to free her...  
But I long to cage her within my arms.  
And save us both...  
  
"Master!"  
The cowardly Wormon jumps upon the floor at my entrance, while the girl lets out a wail and shoves herself backwards, as far from me as possible.  
It does not hurt. What was I to expect?  
"Leave us."  
My growl causes the green creature to stutter needlessly, and my anger rises further.  
"Leave us! You shall be delt with later!"  
This brings the frightened girl to her knees, and a flare of her love of life sparks.  
"No! He hasn't done anything wrong!"  
Ignoring her, I watch the digimon clatter reluctantly to the portal.  
This astounds me. That the worthless creature would actually rebel, even so slightly, to carry out my orders/  
Witch...  
Angel...  
The girl draws in a deep breath, and for a second I believe she will scream.  
Suddenly and surprisingly, she sobs.  
This is almost unexpected. That girl from the water would never cry in front of her worst enemy.  
The girl I've fought in a thousand needless battles would not let me, the digimon kaizer, see this weakness.  
So she is human after all...  
I feel...Sadness...churning within my chest, that she would be this frightened of me. I have done nothing to sway her opinion, but I must surely be a monster for her spirit to cower so...  
"I am not here to hurt you, Yolei Inoue."  
The words I hear are not my own. They come from an aching, stirring, cave within my soul known to all as a heart.  
"Then what are y-you here f-for?! W-why am I h-here?!"  
She is bordering on hysterics, and I notice her amber eyes never leave the strip of leather in my hand.  
Cursing, I throw the stupid whip to the floor. She raises startled gaze to me, and I see a flicker of hope and longing sparkle in their depth.  
"I am here t-to...talk to you..."  
The words are hard to get out. It is as if Ken is flowing through my blood. Reaching for the hands that want to smooth the blue hair, remove the glasses...Regain control of his heart, soul, body and mind...  
She watches me. Once again wary.  
"No you're not...You're the Kaizer."  
I am hurt by this statement.  
"I am perfection."  
She looks at me blankly, Silence Reigning.  
At the blank look upon her face, I begin to feel awkward.  
She blinks, silence reigns, then giggles.  
Despite the danger to herself. Despite the hopeless situation before her. Depsite the Kaizer standing in front of her...  
She giggles.  
"No-nobody is perfect!"  
I am astounded that she can laugh at me. Nobody laughs at me.  
I go to flick my whip, a gesture used almost in self-preservation of the Kaizer...Only to find it gone.  
So, instead I do what Ken Ichijouji would.  
I join her in a smile  
"I-I-I must be mad..."  
She quiets herself, wary as I slide onto the bed beside her.  
I want to ease that fear.  
"Who are you?"  
The throbbing suffering in my voice reaches her, and she stares at me for a moment, foolishly and beautifully relaxing.  
"You know who I am! We've met before!"  
She does not understand me.  
"Have we?"  
She tilts her beautiful face, in a gesture she makes her own, pushes her glasses back on her face, and looks 'inside' me.  
"No...I guess we haven't..."  
In this room, with her with me...I just want to be Ken again.   
I just want to be 'me' again...  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
Her question was obviously going to come, and I look away.  
"Because I wanted you. And I can have anything I want."  
My ego does not faze her, instead she nods and moves to sit beside me.  
"But I am not a digimon...Uh, Sorry, I don't know what to call you..."  
She blushes, refusing to look at me, and I feel odd.  
My blue eyes search the room, the sunny, laughter filled room for what it should be.  
I am safe here.  
I am...allowed...here.  
"Call me...Ken..."  
She is surprised, pleasently so, and I am suddenly awestruck by the obvious and resurfacing memory that she once had a crush on me.  
She wants to believe that I can change...I want to believe that as well.  
"Okay...I'm not a digimon, Ken...I'm a person, a girl...a person just like you."  
I think back to the execution, the fear of losing the light she breathes and lives.  
But I want to be a god. A step above mankind...  
"Why did 'you' kidnap me."  
I turn and look at her.  
She is serious, her honey colored eyes focused solely on my face.  
It is unnerving and welcome and so much more...  
"Becaue I-I..."  
Shaking my head to clear it, I frown. I stand.  
'You were standing there!" I gesture with my hands, lost within the memories. "You looked so ethereal and awe inspiring! Not even human! The light and the water! It was like something was tricking my eyes into beleiving the moonlight had been personified! then the others came and I was jealous...So jealous..."  
My tirade ends and I look at her.  
She is confused, stunned, and disbeleiving.  
"I had to have you...Before someone else took you..."  
I bend, grasping my whip, and she is once again terrified.  
We stare at one another, both froghtened, before I turn and leave the room.  
  
  
I surprise myself by seeking atonment from the worm.  
He cowers at my entrance, timid by my feet.  
It angers me to know I put that fear there.  
I will not, can not, let this weakness grow! I'm going to lose everything!   
"Wormon!"  
My bark rouses him to action, and he jumps across the floor.  
"Yes, master?"  
I look down at him, unsure of my footing and afraid of that.  
"Why did you...Um..."  
I think back and try to galvanize my thoughts. Why am I angry at this sniviling worm?  
Because he comforted the prisoner? Because he dared to speak to the girl when I did not?  
"We need to-I must- I mean..."  
Spinning on the balls of my feet.  
I flee his prescence, desperate to escape from everything.  
My control room is no haven, my conciounce in the form of Wormon sits there.  
My Bedroom is no safe place, for 'I' am there.  
My halls are no comfort, for my guilt echos through them.  
There is no place for me.  
And so I escape on the back of an Airdramon.  
Where am I going?  
  
Yolei sat staring at the doorway when Ken left.  
Ken...  
Why was he doing this?   
She curled into a ball, totally broken inside.   
The Kaizer, cruel, demeaning angry, a tormentor, a villan, a manipulator and now a human in her eyes.  
Ken Ichijouji was in there after all...  
She absently twirled a strand of purple hair, comforting herself in the silence of the room.  
Poor Wormon. He must be alright! He hadn't done anything!  
Biting her lip, she swallowed tears.  
Had the fight come down to this? Kidnapping team members??  
Her head fell forward, and she clutched her knees.  
She had never wanted this! She had never wanted to be a Digidestined! Just a normal, teenage girl!  
Her eyes watered, and she spoke to no one.  
"All I wanted was a normal life! And Here I am with the fate of the world on my shoulders!"  
Her crying over came her, and she sank to the floor.  



	4. Palm of My Hand / Part 4 / Cataclysm and...

Palm of My Hand / Part 4 / Cataclysm and Confines   
  
@------  
  
I have to let her go.  
But I won't.  
Ken has to let her go.  
But I won't.  
"Do you think....She'll hate me?"  
I ponder this, inwardly nervous, and Wormon is stunned I would deign to speak to him, let alone seek his opinion.  
As am I.  
"Well Master..." He cautiously hedges. "You did kidnapp her, almost kill her, then lock her in solitary confinment for three days now..."  
I throw myself from my chair, pacing the length of my control room.  
I could go see her, no...To risky.  
Wormon could...No...Because he is not I...  
We could, She might...  
"Could I take her for a walk in the solarium?"  
I cock my head quizzically, my steps slow.  
Where did that come from?  
"Yes...Yes, I think I shall..."  
The olive critter scampers to the doorway, turning to face me.  
"Master? Should I go prepeare her?"  
I frown, confused.   
"What are you talking about?" My voice is sharper then I meant, and he cowers.  
"Maybe, maybe the girl would l-like to freshen up, Master...We did b-bring her some g-garments..."  
I nod, remembering the clothes I had opened a port to her room and collected...A risky venture to be sure.  
"Yes...Bring her them."  
The bug leaves, and I sigh, nervous beyond expectation.  
What would I say? How would I act?  
  
"Do you like it?"  
The question is blurted forth, and seems over eager and nervous. Pathetic...  
Rightly so.  
"Um...Yes, very much..."  
She is as captivated by the flowers around her as I am with her.  
  
A myriad of flowers cascaded down, covering the metal walls and giving the interior an outdoor feel.  
It made Yolei ache for the sky.  
The filtering of the glass overhead brought the warmth of the sun upon them, and she breathed in the heavily perfumed air,  
"It's beautiful..."  
Colors and shades gleamed and glowed, seeking the warmth of the sky and the cool of the breeze, and she reached out, daintily smoothing a finger over a pale yellow rose.  
  
"The yellow rose is for friendship." She grinned, turning to look at me.  
I start, caught staring, before blushing and looking away.  
  
This awed Yolei.  
The Kaizer was blushing?  
Why couldn't he just be a normal boy?  
She smiled, touching her new outfit.  
A dark green ¾ sleeved button up and tan capri pants made her feel clean and...Welcome...  
Her hair, in all it's lilac glory, was allowed ro fall freely down her shoulders, making her feel feminine.  
If only they ould be here under difffrent circumstances.  
"The...Yellow rose is for friendship...The white for pure love...The pink for innocent love, and the red for passionate love."  
She sighed, examining the blossom again, while in turn Ken examined her.  
  
I swallowed, feeling at a lose in my emporer garb.  
She looked so ordinary and beautiful...So feminine and human...  
I pluck at my gloves, biting my lip. I fidget with the cape.  
I could beat this weakness! I could...  
I come to a sudden conclusion.  
"Stay here...I'll return in a moment."  
I stride from the interior, locking the door behind me, but Yolei was content to admire the flowers in the green house alone.  
  
I fly down the halls, my boots thundering rythmically until I reached my private sector.  
Throwing open a closet, I searched quickly, discarding my body suit, boots, gloves and cape   
I pull on a white, short sleeved dress shirt and baggy shorts, feeling totally alive and like a teenage boy again!  
I turn to leave the room, glancing in the mirror for a once over.  
But I stop, letting out a breath.  
The hands, bare now, reach up and touch 'his' shades, flicking them off my face with a quick movement.  
"I'm me again..."  
This makes me laugh, nervously bordering on hysteria.  
"I'm Ken again!"  
I take off, scampering back to the garden within the building.  
  
Yolei stood deeper in then before, smelling a canopy of gardanias.  
"Hi Ken, I was just..."  
She stopped, turning and taking him in.  
Except for the spiked blue hair...He was genius Ken Ichijouji again...  
"Ken you...Changed..."  
He scuffed his foot, looking shy and child like. Her heart went out to him.  
"Yes...I..."  
The eyes he raised to hers were filled with pain and longing.  
They both swallowed.  
Yolei knew she should't trust him, but her naïve heart couldn't believe he would trick her like this...  
"I...Don't...Know!"  
He reaffirmed the stern countenence, declaring to all that though the suit was gone, the Kaizer remained.  
At least for the moment.  
"I shouldn't be here!" He muttered, striding forward in direct dismissal of his statement.  
"Ken! What are you-"  
In moment he was kissing her. His lips angry and hard and soft...  
It was her first kiss.  
  
I trembled beneath her hands, and she let them slide down my shoulders, clutching the whipcord muscles of my forarms.  
I groan against her mouth, seeking deeper contact, as I press her body to me.  
Yolei was soft and curved and so gentle...  
  
Ken seemed to devour her, searching her innermost secrets from her mind. She leaned into the kiss, wanting more but unsure.  
The first touch of his tongue against hers would have sent her reeling had he not been holding her so firmly.  
She had read a billion romance novels, but had never expected this...  
Ken tasted like something dark and rich, and he taunted her with his caress even as she did the same.  
The smell of roses and something sweeter, more delicate touched his senses, stirring tears into his closed eyes.  
Her small hand reached up and lay against his cheek, feeling the liquid trickle down his face.  
She wanted to comfort him, help him save them all...  
With a last, teasing flick of his tongue, he broke the kiss, leaning his head against her shoulder.  
They said nothing, and nothing needed to be said.  
  
"We have to find her now!"  
Davis threw a fist against the door, not even noticing the burning pain that abruptly shot through it. His eyes hadn't stopped burning with a haunting rage that quelled and unnerved the others.  
"Davis..."  
It was Kari who stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We will get her back."  
Her conviction lacked flare as her sweet voice met his ears.  
He threw off her hand, turning away.  
"I should have stayed with her! I knew something was wrong! I could feel it!"  
His eyes saddened, his voice took on a tone of defeat and meloncholy.  
"If I had just kept back with her, then maybe..."  
Tk stepped closer to him, looking him in his deep purple gaze.  
"There are so many 'what if's' in this world Davis...Fate took control, and this is what was meant to be."  
Davis jerked away, tossing his spiked burgundy head to indicate Kari.  
"Oh yea? If Kari had been the one taken, we both know that we'd be out there searching right now! None of you cared enough for her! I'm the only one who..."  
He stopped, trailing off as his eyes filled with tears.  
"I can't just sit here while that girl is out there with that basterd!"  
He strode towards the door, pulling on his yellow gloves, Veemon by his side.  
Cody raised his hand "Davis! What are you doing!"  
The cold eyes that looked back at him froze the circle of Digidestined.  
"What none of you 'friends' have the courage to."  
He swept out of the room with an astounding maturity that shamed them all.  
  
Wormon watched carefully as his master sprinted into the room.  
All it had taken was a girl to bring him back from the precipice bordering on insanity.  
All it had taken was love and kindness...  
Which he had never accepted from him.  
"Wormon!"  
The bark that greeted him caused him to jump, as Ken Ichijouji, stopped in front of him.  
"The girl...Yolei...Is back in her quarters. See that she is fed and attended to."  
The bug nodded clicking across the metal floor.  
I sat back pensivly. Brooding as I stared out at the many screens flickering around my base.  
Yolei Inoue, Digidetined of Love and Sincerity...  
My obsession had driven me to new hights of ecstacy, and caused me to lose sight of a goal which had once taken precedence over all else.  
Power.  
"Witch..."  
I glanced into her room, wher Wormon now stood.  
Her face, blushing and smiling despite her surroundings stuns me.  
She was beautiful.  
I had always known she was beautiful outside...But now he saw she was even more breathtaking 'inside'  
I swallowed, my foot hit something on the ground, and I falter, teetering almost to the floor.  
When I steady himself, I see that my whip had almost caused my fall.  
"Stupid thing..."  
I leaned down, picking it up.  
A flicker of disgust crosses my face, and I tossed it out of sight.  
Turning back to the monitors, I smiled gently.  
This girl was stealing my heart...  
...And saving my soul...  
  
It was the next morning when she awoke with the sun bathing her face.  
The sound of running water greeted her ears, and she smiled, turning in her sleep.  
This was nice...  
Reality soon pulled her from the realm of Morpheus, and she blinked sleepy golden eyes, stretching luxuriously.  
Her hand touched grass, and she frowned, coming fully awake.  
She wasn't in her room! She was in the Solarioum!  
Sitting up, she eyes her surroundings warily.  
How had she gotten here? Had Ken-  
She blushed, remembering their passionate kiss.  
Yolei was betraying her friends, but she had never been more happy in her life!  
She stood, glancing down only to see a perfect yellow rose sitting beside her.  
Bending, she picked it up and unfurled the tiny white note that circled the stem.  
  
-Dear Yolei,  
The yellow rose is for friendship. I hope you can one day consider me a friend...  
Follow the petals and find me...  
Sincerely,   
Ken Ichijouji -  
  
With a smile and a lovesick sigh, she hugged the blossom and looked down to see a trail of yellow petals.  
"Following the leader..." She whispered, before continuing on her way.  
  
A small pink bud soon followed his yellow predecessor, and she unfurled the paper from the pale green stem.  
  
- Pink is for innocent love, and you have an innocence that shows me the light... -  
  
She grinned and followed the now pink trail through the empty corridors and back to her own chamber. There, a white bud lay nestled upon her pillow.  
  
- White is for pure love, and you have the purest heart I've ever known -  
  
Yolei hugged the three flowers again, tiptoeing after the white trail until she reached a wide, metal panel, stepping closer, the door opened and she stepped into the darkness.  
"Hello?"  
The light flickered on, and there Ken stood, smooth hair and grey suit, holding onto a longstemmed red rose, Wormon by his feet.  
"Hello, Yolei..."  
She smiled softly, her eyes as warm as the sun, and stood before him.  
"Thank you Ken, they're beautiful..."  
He smiled shyly, holding out the red flower.  
"Here. This is the last one."  
She took the proffered rose, uncurling the paper, and reading it.  
  
-I've fallen in love with you.-  
  
With a cry and a muffled sob, she threw her arms around the nervous boy, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Oh Ken! I- I don't know what to say!"  
He held her at arms length, calmly watching her features.  
"Say whatever you have to Yolei."  
She frowned, turning away.  
"I'm a prisoner. You're the kaizer."  
He clenched his fists, looking down at Wormon.  
"I've come to realize that if I don't escape from this now...I never will."  
Ken looked at her, his brilliant sapphie eys shining.  
"You've taught me that, Yolei."  
Sighing, Yolei touched the roses clutched to her breast.  
"You have to leave this place behind Ken. You have to return hom, and destoy the evil you've created."  
He grinned handsomly, his icy eyes twinkling.  
"Even as we speak, control spires are being destroyed."  
With a cry, she flew back into his embrace, clinging to him.  
"Then it's over! You can go home! And I can see my mom and Dad again! We can forget this whole thing ever happened!"  
She looked up tearfully, smiling up at him. Ken turned serious.  
"No. I can never forget this. I can never forget what a monster I am."  
Lifting a hand to his face, Yolei implored him with her gaze.  
"Were Ken. The monster you were."  
  
Davis approached the base with all the stealth and concentration he and Exveemon could acquire.  
It startled the hell out of him when Ken Ichijouji came outside and gave express orders to destroy the building in 5 minutes.  
Davis thought quickly.  
"Yolei is in there!"  
His mind rushed forward frantically as he thought of the possible outcomes  
Was the Kaizer so inhuman he would kill a teenage girl in cold blood?  
He dared not answer his own question, instead, he watched as the Kaizer reentered the building and the portal close behind him.  
Unless the other boy was suicidal, he would be taking a Digiport out from inside!  
Davis could do nothing!  
With the number of Digimon getting ready to decimate the exterior, him and Exveemon, Flamdramon or Raidramon would never even get close!  
All he could do was watch...And pray.  



	5. Palm of My Hand / Part 5 / Breaks and Be...

Palm of My Hand / Part 4 / Breaks and Beginnings  
  
Summary: A obsessive devotion blacker then Hell...A beauty unconquered, even by imprisonment and devestation...  
A love that could break the chains of darkness, and save the world...  
In a twisted tale of Faith and Falling, the Kaizer will follow the lead of his angel to take the last step into the light...  
  
  
@-----  
  
I held her hand as we went through the portal.  
"I have to go back Ken..."  
She looks at me. Eyes downcast.  
"They need to know that I'm alright."  
I nod, frightened beyond measure.  
"You will come back won't you? They won't keep you from me?"  
  
She saw through the calm exterior he presented, and willed him to open up inside.  
"I can't believe it's all over, and they won't." She sighed, knowing she spoke from the heart. "They can't know about us...It would be to unbelievable."  
My throat becomes tight, my blue eyes scratchy. I nod silently, and she leaves the room after softly kissing my lips, casting glances at me from eyes as golden as the sun.  
"Wormon?"  
I look down, but instead of Wormon, there is Minomon.  
"Hello little fellow..."  
I kneel, lifting the little creature sucking a soother into my arms.  
I stare at him, awed by the baby-like animal. Minomon...  
"Will you...Come home with me?"  
It knods happily, and I hug it for a moment.  
I feel awkward. I feel human.  
"Let's..." I glance around the room. We are in a school. Yolei's no doubt. "Go home..."  
  
She went home first. She was teary as she embraced her bewildered father and mother, but was off in a flash to chase down her fellow digidestined.  
Her Digivice told her they were still in the Digital World, and she quickly ran back to the school, knowing Ken Ichijouji would be gone.  
Blushing, Yolei remembered their kisses.  
With a shouted command to find her friends and a burst of light, she was once again thrust into the Digital World.  
"Yolei!!"  
A disbelieving, almost hysterical scream accosted her ears, and she raised herself from the heap on the ground, finding the sky blue eyes of Tk wide eyed and in her face.  
"Yolei! Is it really you!?"  
He shook her, before giving her a tight squeeze, she looked over his shoulder and found Kari, and Cody and their Digimon behind them.  
"Hawkmon!"  
The blonde let her go, and she ran, picking up the happy bird while being hugged by her younger friends.  
Questions assailed her ears, and she tried to answer them all, but...Her own arose as well.  
"Where's Davis?"  
Her friends avoided her eyes,and she grew nervous.  
"Where's Davis??"  
"I'm here!"  
Sudddenly, she was locked in the firece arms of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.  
"Yolei! I thought you were! After the Kaizers base was destroyed, we! And then!"  
He buried his face in her hair, and she felt tears fall down her throat.  
"I thought we had lost you forever!"  
She pat his back, letting her own weeping continue.  
"It's going to be okay Davis...It's all over..."  
  
The explanation was long and stilted at the same time.  
It was as she said. They didn't believe her.  
"Nobody can do a 180' just like that!" Tk frowned with a snap of his fingers.  
The others murmmered agreements, save Davis who silently examined the downcast face of the once captive Digidestined.  
"She's telling the truth guys..."  
Golden eyes jerked upwards to lock in desperate relief with maroon ones.  
"Why else would the control spires be destroyed...One by one...These past couple days."  
He stood, looking absently in the direction of the setting sun.  
It cast his tanned skin in a rich bronze glow, his purple hair mellowing to a dusky violet, and his eyes a rich velvet hue.  
"Why else would he destroy his base?  
Davis turned, the maturity in his handsome face stunning the others to silence.  
"When the base was down...The dark spirals stopped working."  
He turned back to the horizon, his profile stark against the orange shimmer of dusk.  
"It's over."  
There was nothing else to say.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
I shut the front door to the building closed, waving quickly to my mother from where she anxiously stands on the balcony.  
She isn't ready to believe I'll stay yet.  
Honestly, neither am I.  
The afternoon sun beats hot and furiously upon the cracked, grey pavement.  
I make my way down the narrow streets, enjoying the serene summer city.   
The sapphire sky is a blue lighter then even my own eyes, and it's endless distance captivates me as I follow the length of it over the town with my vision.  
A movement against my back startles me, and I look over my shoulder just as minomon comes into view.  
"Hey Ken! Were are we going?"  
I smile and pat the thing affectionatly on the head.  
Friends for life again.  
Before I can reply, I hear a voice shouting my name. I turn, searching the empty streets and lanes for somebody out of reach.  
"Over here!"  
I look to my left, into a small park nestled in the rural district center.  
I see a figure eagerly waving their arm, racing full tilt towards me.  
I am enthralled, and my heart aches to the brink of physical agony.  
"Hi!"  
She stops before me, hunching forward, hands braced against her knees while she regains her lost breath.  
The peachy hued summer dress sets off her lavender hair perfectly, which is mussed and swirling about her shoulders from her mad dash across the glade.  
She grins up at me, reaching a hand up and pushing her glasses back upon her nose.  
Standing again, she watches me for a moment, smiling, her arms limp at her sides.  
She is huffing, cheeks pink, frames askew across her perfectly tilted nose, eyes aglow with a light I only dreamed I'd seen.  
She has never been more beautiful then now.  
"Hi."  
She sticks out a slender hand in greeting, waiting for me to grasp it.  
I do so, tentative and unsure. Especially when I see the circle of fellow digidestined around us. They do not trust me.  
They do not hate me either.  
Her hand is eager and warm, firnly shaking my arm in greeting.  
Yolei lets go, placing a hand against her collarbone.  
"I'm Yolei Inoue. I live around here and my dad owns the corner store down the block."  
My eyes widen in astonishment, and I am choked with emotion as I haltingly answer back.  
"I-I'm Ken Ichijouji...I live in t-the apartments back t-there..."  
She smiles softly, approving, and I feel a tear slid down my face.  
She has just given me what I've always wanted.  
A fresh start.  



	6. Palm of My Hand / Epilogue / Lightened H...

Palm of My Hand /Epilogue/ Lightened Hearts  
  
Summary: A obsessive devotion blacker then Hell...A beauty unconquered, even by imprisonment and devestation...  
A love that could break the chains of darkness, and save the world...  
In a twisted tale of Faith and Falling, the Kaizer will follow the lead of his angel to take the last step into the light...  
  
@------  
  
He was going to lose it.  
He was definitly going to lose it.  
Cursing, Davis Motomiya threw himself into the kick, slidding across the shiny green grass and reveling in self rightous victory as he watched the black and white ball hit the net.  
"Yes!" He hissed loudly, pumping his fist as he lifted himself off the ground.  
"Talk about sweet! Did you see that? Huh, guys? Did ya?"  
Smiling softly, Ken stepped up to his friend, offering a congratulatory handshake.  
"I must admit Davis. You've gotten better since we last met."  
Still hooting and stutting, the burgundy haired boy did an about face.  
"What! Ken Ichijouji singin' my praises! Now I have reached the top! Yes!"  
Ken shook his head as he turned from the enormous ego of the digidestined.  
"Talk about humility..." He quiped sarcastically with a chuckle.  
The others giggled, Davis still hooting and strutting to nobody in paticular.  
Well...  
"Kari! Hey Kari! Did ya see that? Did ya?"  
She laughed, waving briefly to where the boy stood, hands cupped over his mouth to make a megaphone.  
"Yes Davis...I saw you..."  
"We saw you Davis! We were warcing to see if you'd cheat again!"  
The shout had come from Yolei, who flounced onto the field with all the indignant airs of a princess who had missed her tea time.  
"And I still think you did!"  
Abruptly, Davis' outraged cries were heaped upon them all, and Yolei giigled and stuck out her tongue.  
Playfully, Ken attempted to grab it when he slid behind her and wrapped a bare forarm round her waist.  
With a surprised gasp, Yolei settled back and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
His jersey rubbed against her bare shoulders, and smelled of well earned sweat and husky cologne.  
"Hey there Ken..." She smothered her ecstatic giggle against his neck.  
"Hi..." He grinned almost shyly at her from behind his indigo bangs.  
"You let him win, didn't you?"  
Ken blushed, his eyes darting away.  
"Don't tell him! He hines so much sometimes...I'm afraid you'll make him cry!"  
With a playful slap, she mussed his already messy hair out of order.  
"Davis doesn't whine! He-He...Protests..."  
Ken kissed her cheek before letting her go, aware of the disgusted glances they were receiving from a mock gagging soccor player with spiky purple hair, and an impish little puck called Cody.  
"You're just saying that because you're just as bad as him!"  
He laughed and darted out of reach while Yolei stuttered in exaggerated umbrage.  
"Ken Ichijouji! You take that back this minute!"  
As a retort, he sauntered casually off the field, leaning to pick up his gear as she gaped at him.  
"Get back here or I'll..I'll..."  
He grinned at her as she strode towards him, his eyes bright with mirth.  
"Or you'll what?"  
She took his face in her hands, pulling him gently towards her for a soft, sweet kiss.  
When she let him go, she smiled gently.  
"I'll do that..."  
Ken sighed, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Maybe I should just keep walking then..."  
Yolei laughed, hugging him tightly.  
"I'd just have to drag you back!"  
Pulling back, he raised a dubious blue brow at her.  
"Honestly...I don't doubt you for a moment..."  
In reply, she kissed him again.  
  
  
The End.  
  
- Irish Cream  
Did you like reading it as much as I liked writing it?  
  
I love all you reviewers! Your opinions mean the utmost to me! And I do read them all!  



End file.
